Ma fille
by Mamzelle-Nami
Summary: One Shot / POV Renée - Tome 01. Quand elle apprend que Bella est entrée à l'hôpital, et qu'elle rencontre enfin Edward. Ses impressions, ses réactions, et ses constatations. La vision d'une mère sur un passage décisif de la vie de sa fille...


_Hey ! Salut, salut ! Je suis Mamzelle-Nami, petite nouvelle sur le cite._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ma fiction, _

_Moi j'ai bien aimée l'écrire, et je ne suis pas dessus du résultat ^^_

_Sans être parfais, je le trouve plutôt bien comme je voulais ! _

_J'espère qu'il sera à votre gout ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ='D _

_(Je stresse... J'espère que ça vous plaira... )_

_**Crédit:** Tout les personnages de cette fictions appartiennent à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer, qui a réussie à NOUS faire vibrer dans sa merveilleuse Saga qu'est Twilight ='D _

* * *

_**Bella est à l'hôpital, à cause de James, durant Fascination.**_

_**Renée apprend la nouvelle au téléphone.**_

_**Voici les réactions de Renée, fasse à sa rencontre avec Edward...**_

* * *

**Ma Fille.  
**

**Point de Vue de Renée.**

Phil ne cessait de s'entrainer. Ça en devenait lassant. Il tapait dans sa balle avec autant de rage que si elle avait été la cause de tout ses soucis. Je soupirai. Il rata sa énième balle courbe de la journée. Énervé, il balança sa batte contre un mur. Il s'énervait souvent en ce moment. Son exaspération ne cessait d'augmenter.

Je préférais ignorer ses humeurs changeantes en ce moment. Il n'aimait pas ressentir de la pitié. Je quittai la pièce. Au dehors, il faisait soleil. Ça me faisait penser à Bella. Elle qui adorait le soleil, la chaleur, elle était partie vivre avec son père dans une bourgade pluvieuse de Washington. Mais tout cela allait bientôt finir, elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre au soleil, avec nous à Jacksonville. Phil avait enfin décroché un boulot bien placé.

J'en étais heureuse. J'avais eu le dur choix à faire de choisir mon mari ou ma fille. J'avais choisi ma fille, mais, alertée par ma détresse et mon malheur, elle avait décidé d'aller vivre avec son père, me laissant libre de retrouver Phil.

Je soupirai une énième fois, mon visage tourné vers le soleil, emmagasinant un peu de chaleur. Mon téléphone sonna. Lascivement, je décrochai.

« -Allo ?

-Oui, Bonjour. Je suis Edward Cullen.

-Excusez moi, mais ce nom ne me dit rien... fis-je.

Les faux numéros étaient un casse tête permanent. Beaucoup de monde se trompait en ce moment. Une génération de distrait... En y ajoutant le fait que je n'ai AUCUNE mémoire des noms, cela m'énervait d'autant plus: j'avais toujours peur de faire un faux pas, et de vexer mon interlocuteur. Je jouais donc la franchise avec toutes les personnes qui m'appelaient.

-C'est normal, je ne vous ai encore jamais rencontré. Répondit la voix veloutée à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Là j'étais totalement perdue. Je me remémorai toutes mes connaissances qui auraient pu me parler de quelqu'un... Edward Cullen. Ce prénom me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi.

-Euh... Oui. Qu'y a-t-il ? Tentai-je

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, mais votre fille est hospitalisée.

Je me figée instantanément. Ma... Fille ? La stupeur s'empara de moi. Sans trop réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, je débitai d'un ton alarmé au téléphone:

-Comment ça ? Qu'a-t-elle ? C'est grave ? Où ?

D'un ton apaisant, il répondit calmement.

-Ne vous faites pas de soucis Madame. Elle va bien. Elle n'est pas en danger. Bella est interné à l'hôpital Nord de Phénix.

-Phénix ? Grelotais-je. Qu'y faisait-elle ?

-Cela serait trop long à vous expliquer. Je pense que vous devriez venir...

-Évidemment ! Me défendis-je. »

Il ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais m'échapper de mon devoir de mère ! Je le saluai poliment, et raccrochai rapidement. Je partis en courant avertir Phil. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. Pas en danger ne voulait pas dire sauve.  
Quand j'annonçai la nouvelle à mon mari, il me prit dans ses bras. Je me rendis compte que je tremblais. Il me fit répéter tout ce que l'homme m'avait dit au téléphone. Puis, il eut un instant de silence.

« Chérie, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'accompagner. Je viens à peine d'avoir ce poste à Jacksonville, il serait mal vu que je parte maintenant... »

Je ne le fis pas continuer. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant ! Et moi je le devais. Ma fille avait besoin de moi. Je l'embrassai rapidement, et m'engouffrai à l'extérieur, partant en courant dans ma voiture. Je mis le contact. Tremblante. J'allais arriver. Pour ma fille. Ma Fille...

Le trajet dura plusieurs heures, un long trajet d'avion ainsi qu'un en voiture. Je cherchais à penser à autre chose. Ma pensée dériva de mes hypothétique réaction de Bella face à ma nouvelle de l'installation définitive à Jacksonville, jusqu'à partir sur un sujet qui m'étonna plus grandement encore: qui était cet homme au téléphone ? Edward Cullen. Ce nom me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il devait avoir un quelconque rapport avec Bella, étant donné qu'il m'avait prévenu de son hospitalisation. Cela devait être un de ses amis. Ma Fille était une merveilleuse femme. Elle devait bien avoir des amis... Voir un peu plus... Je repassais dans ma tête les noms qu'il me semblait avoir lu dans ses lettres. Un Mick Newton sembla me revenir. Mais je ne m'en souvenais que parce que c'était le premier garçon de qui elle m'avait parlé. Un Éric peut-être... Mais elle ne m'en parlait plus en se moment... Ni de l'un, ni de l'autre... Edward Cullen...  
Je me garai finalement devant l'hôpital. Sortant en trombe du véhicule, je rentrai dans l'hôpital, la respiration haletante. Je m'approchai de l'accueil.

« -Je cherche ma fille. Annonçais-je de but en blanc.

La femme de l'accueil releva la tête. Elle me toisait. Je parlais trop fort apparemment. Elle soupira, puis m'adressa la parole:

-Quel est son nom ? Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Isabella Swan. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Où est elle ? Rétorquais-je, des accents de panique dans la voix.

-Hum... fit la femme

Elle tritura la souris de l'ordinateur, sans trop de résultat, vu qu'elle soupirait abondamment.

-Madame ? Demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai instantanément. J'avais reconnu la voix du téléphone.

-Vous êtes Edward Cullen ? Dis-je, un sanglot dans la voix.

-Oui. Répondit-il calmement. Suivez moi, votre fille est au 8° étage.

Je m'exécutai. J'avais une multitude de question à lui poser, mais ma peur pour Bella m'en empêcha.  
J'arrivai rapidement dans sa chambre. Sur le seuil, six personnes attendaient. Une grande blonde, magnifique, le regard hautain, ainsi qu'un brun, qui semblait se moquer du blond, à côté de lui. Une petite brunette aux allures de Lutin le réprimandait. Juste à côté, une femme plus âgé me regardait arriver avec le dénommé Edward. Ils étaient tous magnifiques. La peau limite blanche.

-Elle est dans cette chambre. Me dit le jeune homme. Il m'ouvrit la porte, et j'y entrai rapidement.

Bella était allongée sur un lit blanc. Elle avait une mine affreuse, et une multitude de fils de toute sorte était relié à elle. À sa gauche, trônait Charlie, la mine fatiguée. Un médecin était en train de l'ausculter. Il était lui aussi d'une merveilleuse beauté. Je me raccrochai instantanément sur Bella, pour éviter de fantasmer sur le docteur.

-Papa. Voici la mère de Bella. Présenta Edward, poliment. Madame, voici Le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, mon père, et le médecin de Bella.

-Ah. Bonsoir Monsieur. Merci de vous occuper de ma fille. Bonsoir Charlie.

-Bonsoir Renée. Me salua Charlie.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Rajoutais-je rapidement.

-Elle est tombée des escaliers d'un hôtel. Et elle est passée par la fenêtre. Répondit Charlie, d'une voix éteinte.

-Mais que fait elle ici ? Dis-je, sans parvenir à réprimer un sanglot.

-Elle... commença Charlie.

Mais il ne sembla pas parvenir à continuer sa phrase. Je me tournais vers le docteur Cullen. Celui-ci lança un sourire d'encouragement à son fils, resté derrière moi.

-Madame, je ne me suis pas présenté bien dans les règles, commença le jeune homme dans un parfait ténor. Je suis Edward Cullen, le petit ami de votre fille. (J'ouvris malgré moi des yeux ronds.) Nous nous sommes disputés. Elle s'est énervée, et elle a décidé de quitter Forks. Je l'ai rapidement rejoint avec mon père pour lui parler, alors qu'elle s'était rendue dans un hôtel de Phénix, mais, dans sa maladresse, elle est tombée, a dévalé deux étages et elle est passée par une fenêtre.

Il s'interrompit, le regard attristé. Il semblait furieusement blessé. Comme si il avait eut un énorme problème, une contradiction. Je sautais immédiatement aux pire conclusions: Il était un coureur de jupon, et ma Bella était tombée dans le panneau. Elle s'en est rendue compte, dévastée, elle voulut partir, le quitta. Il vécut mal le fait qu'elle le quitte, lui, le tombeur de Forks, il est venu lui parler. Elle est tombée. Il s'est senti obligé de rester. Mon explication parfaite se brisa toute fois quand je relevai mon regard vers ma fille, qui venait de pousser un petit gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, je me tournai pour voir ce qu'elle avait, et fut surprise de voir le dit Edward à son chevet, l'air terrorisé et torturé. Non. Il aimait ma fille. Ça se voyait. Mais était-ce assez ? Il l'aimait comment ? Quelle était son histoire ? Sa vie ? _Qui était-il ? _

Mais j'abandonnai toute extrapolation sur lui et l'histoire de ma fille. Elle était couchée sur un lit d'hôpital, ses affaires de cœur pouvaient bien attendre ! Comme si il s'agissait d'un reflex, je vis la main d'Edward aplanir les cheveux de Bella, d'un geste doux et caressant, avant de se reculer, comme pour me laisser un instant proche de mon enfant, seule, elle et moi. Mais le docteur Cullen et Charlie étaient eux aussi dans la pièce. Aussi, je refoulai les larmes qu'il m'avait été impossible de garder durant mon trajet jusqu'ici, et me reportai sur mon téléphone: Phil voulait être prévenu de l'état de santé de Bella. Ne voulant déranger ma fille, je décidai de lui envoyer un texto. Histoire aussi de m'occuper l'esprit avec cette technologie assez complexe, que je mettrais des heures avant de savoir la faire marcher, et pour me forcer d'imaginer les milliers de scénarios possibles sur Edward, l'amant de ma fille.

Quelques heures après, Charlie quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec ma fille et Edward, le docteur Cullen étant partit sans que je m'en rende compte. Je décidai de passer à l'attaque. Autant commencer le plus vite possible à recueillir des informations !

-Alors. Vous... Sortez avec ma fille ? Dis-je en le détaillant

Pour la première fois, je remarquai ses pupilles dorés, merveilleusement en accord avec sa chevelure cuivrée. Sa silhouette élancée se tenait près de Bella, assit sur une chaise. Son regard qui était rivé sur Bella depuis plusieurs heures se tourna enfin vers moi. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que ma fille avait fichtrement bon goût ! Le moindre détail de son apparence était parfait. De la tête au pied. Il était certes très pâle, mais ça lui rendait très bien justice ! Quand la petite peur qui m'avait animé à la découverte que ce garçon fusse le petit ami de ma fille me revint, je ne pu m'empêcher de suivre mes objectifs premiers: _**Ses réelles intentions auprès de ma fille.**_

-Oui. Répondit-il dans un parfait ténors. Depuis cinq jours. _(C'est un temps approximatif, car –en bonne idiote que je suis- j'ai totalement oublié depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble, et je n'ai vraiment pas la foie de chercher...) _

-Et, pardonnez moi, mais comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

Son regard se fixa brièvement sur ma fille, alors qu'il souriait, puis se retourna vers moi.

-Nous sommes tous les deux en Première au lycée de Forks. Nous suivons tous les deux le même cour de biologie avancée, et le professeur chargé de ce cour a eut la bonne idée de me mettre à côté d'elle.

Je compris qu'il ne s'étendait pas trop sur le sujet, comme si il voulait que certains de ces moments soient propre à eux deux. Je décidai alors de mijoter ma fille à son réveil, pour avoir quelques détails croustillants de sa vie amoureuse, qui ne semblait pas être totalement de tout repos !

-Et... Vous... Enfin...

Je ne savais pas trop comment formuler ma question. Je ne me voyais pas trop lui poser de but en blanc: « Aimez vous ma fille ? ». Premièrement, cela semblerait affreusement grossier, et puis, il aurait eut tout le loisir de me mentir si facilement... J'optais alors pour une tactique beaucoup moins orthodoxe...

-Je trouve juste étrange que ma Bella sorte avec vous alors qu'elle ne vous a mentionné dans aucun mail. Dis-je, souriante.

Ma phrase était perverse et à double sens. Je guettais sa réaction: soit il ne connaissait pas du tout ma Bella, soit il la connaissait par cœur. Si il ne la connaissait pas, soit il s'en foutait totalement et m'inventerait une excuse stupide qui m'aurait informé qu'il ne l'aimait pas, soit il l'aimait mais ne la connaissant pas, se rebute, jaloux et vexé. Où alors...

-Elle n'aime pas trop s'étaler. Charlie n'est au courant que depuis le jour de son départ. Et c'est parce que j'ai demandé à le rencontrer dans les règles. Me répondit il dans un sourire d'excuse.

Pour le coup, j'en restai bouche baie. Jamais je n'avais pensé qu'un homme connaitrait aussi bien ma Bella. Il semblait s'excuser profondément de ne pas m'avoir mis au courant plus tôt, comme si il avait faillit dans sa tâche. Cela me rappelait les vieux films a l'eau de rose où le petit ami devait à tout prix être présenté aux deux parents. Mais, bien qu'il m'eusse bluffé sur ce coup là, je cherchai à en savoir un peu plus sur lui, et ses motivations, ses réactions.

-Oui, il est vrai. Mais je me suis montré un peu étonnée quand j'ai su que votre nom était Edward Cullen. Elle m'avait mentionné des amis en passant, mais pas vous. J'aurais plutôt imaginé ce Mike Newton, dont elle m'a parlé quand je lui ai demandé des renseignements sur ses amis, ou bien encore ce Éric... qu'elle à vite mentionnée en passant...

Apparemment, je venais de toucher un point plutôt sensible, car je vis son poing se serrer malgré lui à l'énonciation du dénommé Mick. Bien. Je lui connaissais deux attributs: il connaissait ma fille, et il était assez jaloux quand je parlais des garçons qui _auraient pus_ être à sa place. Mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter là ! J'étais quasiment certaine qu'il l'aimait, mais je devais encore tester jusqu'à quel point. Je choisis alors une manière assez perverse cette fois encore.

-Mon mari a trouvé un boulot à plein temps à Jacksonville. Je suis ravie de dire à Bella qu'elle ne sera plus forcé de vivre à Forks ! Fis-je, enthousiaste.

Durant un bref instant, il sembla pâlir, puis se ressaisir. Il s'était remit à fixé Bella, plein d'une détermination nouvelle, que j'eus du mal à identifier.

-Elle sera surement ravie de pouvoir partir de Forks et son épais nuage de brume et de pluie. Je suppose que vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle les déteste tout les deux... dit-il dans une moue narquoise, comme au souvenir d'une bonne blague. Je ne sais pas si elle partira facilement, elle est si imprévisible (nouveaux sourire), mais je pense qu'il serait bien mieux pour elle qu'elle retrouve le calme de sa vie d'avant. Le soleil lui manque. Elle a eut un peu de mal à s'habituer à Forks au début... Je suis sûr que ce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle...

Pendant un autre bref instant, je crue voir que ce qu'il disait l'attristait fortement. Il semblait se blesser de ses propres paroles. Mais comme l'autre fois, il ne laissa rien d'autre paraître, et sourit.

Je me levai. Je décidai à cet instant d'aller manger. Je ne sue pas exactement pourquoi, mais je ressentais le besoin de le laisser quelques instants seul avec ma fille. Je le savais maintenant. J'en étais sûre. Il l'aimait. Inconditionnellement. Il semblait près à se sacrifier entièrement pour elle. Il ne semblait penser qu'à une seule chose: _le bonheur de ma fille. _

Je ne su pas exactement pourquoi, mais j'eus un pincement au cœur en quittant la chambre. Comme si c'était cet homme qui me prendrait pour l'éternité ma petite fille, ma Bella, pour en faire la sienne. _Sa_ Bella.

Mais je décidai de ne pas y penser. Toutes les mères devaient penser ça quand leurs filles leur présentaient leur premier petit ami...

* * *

_voilà voilà, mon premiers One-Shot & Fiction sur la Merveilleuse Saga de Stephenie Meyer, Twilight._

_En espèrent que sa vous ai plus, et que vous viendrez lire les prochaines ;)_

_Si vous pouviez me donner une critique, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise ! _

_Je veux m'améliorer, pour pouvoir faire vivre à mon petit couple fétiche pas mal d'aventure made in mon esprit dérangé ='D _

_Merci & j'espère à bientôt :'D _

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
